Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs or to introduce new features, or both.
Electronic devices may use update packages containing information necessary to update firmware/software in electronic devices. Update packages may be downloaded into handsets such that their software or firmware could be updated. It is desirable that the download be efficient and be conducted when convenient to the user. If updating the mobile handset involves interaction with various servers in a carrier network, it may not be appropriate to employ the same protocol for all such interactions. As a result, there is a need to use appropriate protocols for the different types of interactions between a mobile handset and one or more server in the carrier network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.